


炮台的用场

by FreezingCold



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 炮台不拿来打炮还能干啥





	炮台的用场

**Author's Note:**

> 15年的老文，凑合看吧

炮台是用来打炮的，兵家如是说。

“波拿巴少校爱岗敬业，从不离开他的炮台，累了就裹着斗篷躺倒在炮台上。”由此可见，土伦围攻战总司令多佩将军认为他的部下波拿巴少校一直坚持在炮台上玩炮，某种意义上他没说错。  
尽管波拿巴打的炮未必是他想到的那种。  
“哟，拿破里奥尼，”夜半时分，优秀革命青年朱诺准时出现在了炮台上，悠闲地摘掉帽子揉头发，“晚上好。”  
“好个蛋，今天本来能打赢的，都怪多佩那傻逼提前收兵，”波拿巴坐在炮台土墙上，翘着二郎腿，居高临下地俯视朱诺，“真希望萨利切蒂早点赶走他。”  
“哎呀人生苦短当及时行乐，大好时光我们就不要讨论这些了，”朱诺已经开始解起上衣扣子，“下来吧拿破里奥尼，大晚上的干站着多冷，需要运动啊。”  
波拿巴闻言跳下土墙，两人迅速收拾干净身上的累赘衣物，缩进大炮台的阴暗角落。朱诺抓着波拿巴的双肩，急不可耐地舔舐对方的耳廓，与此同时，他的下半身已经挨上了还没准备好的穴口，一副蠢蠢欲动的架势。  
“我靠，你怎么勃得这么快！”波拿巴试图推开朱诺，免得对方直接进入，“莫非你来的时候硬了一路？”  
“这不能怪我，男人就应该随时蓄势待发，”朱诺抬起头，舔舔干涩的嘴唇，“不然临阵开不了炮就太尴尬了。”言毕，他垂下头去舔波拿巴胸口的小粒，还腾出一只手去摆弄对方那软瘫的分身，帮助他快点进入状态。来土伦之前，波拿巴和朱诺的床上经验都可忽略不计，但朱诺的学习能力似乎不错，一两次后就掌握了节奏（虽说有时候急了点）。眼下，他的舌头大力拂过柔软的小点，有时还用牙齿恶意地啃咬，于是它们很快硬了起来。波拿巴痛得不得不紧咬下唇，以免漏出呻囘吟。更糟糕的是，他的分身也被朱诺牢牢掌控了。朱诺的手淫技巧相当纯熟，很快就叫那个原本软趴趴的家伙抬起头来了。  
“拿破里奥尼还笑话我勃得太快，结果自己不也一样？”朱诺笑道，他使劲戳了一下对方分身的尖端，那里便开始分泌一些稀薄的液体，“都说了男人就应该随时蓄势待发。”  
“闭嘴！婆婆妈妈的像什么男人，想开火就快点！”波拿巴闭上眼睛，几乎是从喉咙里挤出这句话，他知道过不了多久自己就要彻底缴械了，但仍要在口头上占个便宜。孰料朱诺立刻停止了舌头和手的动作。身上那过电般的刺激感陡然退去后，波拿巴感到莫名其妙，他睁开双眼，刚想嘲讽两句你小子是不是没弹药了，但话还没说出口，他整个人就被朱诺一把拽了起来。  
“喂，你干啥……”抗议的话还没出口，波拿巴就被朱诺推到了炮管上，于是乎，他趴在大炮的屁股上，而朱诺抛开所有前戏，正强行掰开他的……  
“等等！开火前好歹要做好准备工作！唔……”伴随着波拿巴的哀嚎，朱诺的炙热分身已经埋入了他的体内，不管不顾地往深处进发。未经润滑的穴口无法承受这种蛮横的顶撞，紧致的内壁亦无法接纳这坚硬的不速之客，而朱诺的解决办法就是加入两个大拇指，为自己的分身拓展活动空间。“操你妈，唔……老子会痛的啊……”下半身撕裂的痛楚直冲头顶神经，波拿巴不由得死死抠着炮管，用力之大令他产生错觉——似乎他可以硬生生抠下一块生绿锈的铜皮来。“放松，拿破里奥尼，你不是教育过我们，紧张的炮兵不是好炮兵吗。”朱诺顶着一张无辜脸，加快了抽送的速度与力度。一下又一下的猛烈冲撞，波拿巴的穴口已然渗出血丝，而朱诺的兴奋劲儿也即将到达了临界点。他抽出右手，伸出去摸着上司汗湿的脸。趁对方张嘴骂娘的当儿，朱诺将三根手指插进他的口腔，揪住舌头肆意亵玩。波拿巴用上全是力气，疯狂地挣扎起来，朱诺不得不加大钳制力道，将他钉死在炮管上。“唔……”上面的口腔和下面的穴口都被填得满满当当，前后的双重刺激与疼痛简直叫波拿巴抓狂，他的脑子已是一团浆糊，甚至不知道自己已经流下生理性泪水，身体只是本能地扭动着，试图跟上朱诺的节奏。朱诺低吼一声，两人同时达到了高潮。释放耗尽了波拿巴残余的力气，他只能依仗炮管支撑身体，而朱诺仍不满足，他又推送了几下，才恋恋不舍地退出波拿巴的身体。  
“我说的没错吧，运动后就不会冷了，看，你都出这么多汗了。”朱诺拾起丢在地上吃土的斗篷和衣服，将瘫倒的波拿巴扶下炮管。他一卷斗篷，裹住两人，然后连滚带爬地摸黑回军营睡觉。

炮台是用来打炮的，兵家如是说，淫家亦如是说。


End file.
